Last First Time
by kw15915
Summary: Well here it is my post Always fic. What an awesome episode, how did I survive 43 minutes without breathing?
1. Chapter 1

Last First Time.

Summary: This is my post Always fic. What an amazing episode. How is it possible not to breathe for 43 minutes?

Acknowledgments: As usual thanks Luv2sk87, your help makes my stories better.

Disclaimer: Andrew Marlow and ABC own Castle, the story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Another storm had blown over New York City but lightening still flashed in the window of the loft. Kate was covered in Rick's maroon button down and stood contently wrapped in his arms, her back leaning against his chest, his lips nuzzling her neck. "Mmmmmm…Castle," She sighed contentedly.

He lifted his head, pulling her tighter against him and whispered, "I've always loved storms, especially the clichéd dark and stormy night. I love the pitter-patter of the rain beating down on the street below chasing people inside and washing away the evil of the day. The power of the lightening as it illuminates the night sky reminding me of a superhero soaring across the night sky. The fading sound of thunder as the storm dwindles away, taking with it whatever is bothering me." He brushed his lips against the side of her forehead, moving down to nip at her ear lobe with his teeth. "Tell me, love…tell me about it, I know there's more to what happened then you've told me. It will make you feel better to get it out."

She nodded then leaned her head back on his shoulder and kissed his jaw. "The shooter… we tracked him down though the car rental company but when we went to check out his room, he got the drop on us, took Javi down with one blow. I chased him up onto the roof and we fought, he…he hit me and rolled me over the side of the building. The next thing I know I was hanging by my fingers…sixteen stories high, alone. I called your name," she said with a sob, "All I could think about was you, how I would never get to tell you that I loved you, that I would die with you thinking I didn't care. Then I heard you call for me, telling me to hold on…I just kept screaming your name, it's how they found me. Ryan heard, he and a guy from the SWAT team, they grabbed my arm just as my fingers slipped and hauled me up onto the roof. I was so sure that …but you weren't there and Gates was."

"Kate…" Castle groaned as he pulled her tighter to him.

"She was reading us the riot act in her office, told us we were a disgrace to the uniform and put us both on administrative leave, asked for our guns and badges. Javi…he turned his right over…he was so angry; I could almost feel it palpating off him. I was just standing there, thinking how it was all my fault. How because of my selfishness, I had lost the one thing that I couldn't live without…" She licked her lips and turned in his arms to face him, cupping his jaw with her hand, "you. The gun, the badge, the job…the case, they don't mean anything to me if it means I lose you." She stopped and stared into his eyes. She bit down on her lower lip and sighed quietly, "I resigned."

A look of concern flashed over Rick's face, "What?"

"Shhhh…you said that I don't see you but I do. I always have…I 'm just scared." She looked up into his eyes, tears gently rolling down her face. "Everyone I love leaves me and loosing you…I wouldn't survive that."

"I won't leave you, Kate. I love you. I know that my track record doesn't seem all that good but you've got to trust me. When I heard you in the interrogation room…I thought that you didn't love me…I thought you were stringing me along, playing with my feelings, using me like all the rest. I was so angry, so hurt, I couldn't think straight. My mother tried talking to me more than once but I…I went a little crazy."

"A little? Between the stewardess and Slaughter, you're lucky that I didn't shoot you. From now on…"

"I know…we'll talk. Don't worry I'm all yours…have been for years," He grinned down at her. "Tonight, I had my last first time," He wiggled his eye brows and smirked, "come to think of it last second time too."

Kate laughed and kissed him on the tip of the nose, "I'll remind you of that when I am being my maddening, frustrating, & challenging self." She smiled up at him, love shining out of her eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Rick."

"Love you too, Kate," Castle murmured, resting his forehead on hers. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out together. I promise."

When they pulled back to take a breath, Kate moved her hands down from his shoulders and patted his chest, "How about our last third time? Or maybe…" She reached up and whispered in his ear, pulling back with a saucy grin.

"Why Katherine Beckett, I never," a fake look of shock covered Castle's face.

"Never felt like this before…I know." Kate dropped her hands and turned, walking toward his bedroom; stopping when she realized he wasn't behind her but standing where she left him, mouth open. She smiled and called to him, "You coming?"

They were soon too busy to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Finding Perfect

Acknowledgement: Thanks Luv2sk87 for always making my stories better! You are the best.

Disclaimer: Andrew Marlow and ABC own Castle, I owe this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

The drone of the tires hummed as Martha lounged in the back of the town car on her way home from her weekend at the Hamptons. She was thinking about the events of the last week, how things could change in such a short period of time. Alexis was now a high school graduate, ready to leave the nest for Columbia in the fall. Richard and Kate had finally found each other.

Alexis had been texting her updates all weekend. '_**They really are cute**__. __**I haven't seen one without the other since I've been home.' 'Lots of kissing and hugging during movie time. Leaves more popcorn for me!' 'Dad's walking around with a goofy look on his face, too funny.**_ _**Can't wait for you to see it.'**_

She couldn't wait to get home to see for herself. Was it only…

Three Days Ago:

She was sitting at the counter sipping on a cup of herbal tea when she heard the door of the loft swing open then loudly bang shut. She turned and watched as her son stormed across the loft, cell to his ear.

"God damn it Meredith, she only graduates from high school once and she's counting on you being there…For once in her life be here for her…No, I am not going to be the one to tell her…I can't talk to you anymore." He sneered, throwing the phone across the loft, a loud crash echoed across the room as it landed on the table behind the sofa fell in pieces to the floor. He was breathing hard, fists squeezed tight at his side when he looked up to see his mother watching him.

He closed his eyes and blew out a long breath, "Mother, I'm sorry, it's just been a hell of a day," Rick stood with a look of total defeat on his face.

"She's not coming?" Martha asked, frowning.

"No, seems the movie she starts shooting on Monday is more important. How am I…I can't fix this. Damn it, I can't fix anything. Kate…she going to get herself killed and I can't do anything about that either."

"What's happened?" Martha stood and walked over to her son.

"The case we're working on…the DNA came back, it's the son-of-a-bitch that shot her. She's losing it again and she's dragging Esposito down with her. She's going to get both of them killed. So, I had to…" He closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair, "I told her…I told her everything but…she didn't hear anything I said. I told her I loved her, I asked her…I said that if she cared for me at all, to please stop, to let the case drop. But it didn't matter…she wouldn't listen. So I told her…I told her I couldn't do it anymore. That we were over." He looked at her, lower lip trembling but firm, "I'm done."

She put her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, darling. Maybe when she thinks about…"

"No, she's doesn't want me…doesn't love me. That part of my life is over. I'll finish the last book…then I'll get over her, I'll be fine. I always am. Right now we need to concentrate on Alexis. I just need a minute," He said as he turned, gathered up his shattered cell phone, and headed toward his office, the door closing behind him with a bang.

A bump in the road brought her back to the present with a jar.

"Sorry, Mrs. R, the pot holes seem to be cropping up everywhere these days. It's hard to keep track of them."

"No problem, John. I was just day dreaming. It's hard to believe that just two days ago, my granddaughter graduated from high school." She sat back and closed her eyes.

Two Days Ago:

Alexis walked toward them, stopping every now and then to hug or talk with classmates; Martha glanced over and watched her son beam with pride. "She's amazing, darling."

"I know, Mother, Alexis is the best thing I ever did in my life." Rick glanced over to his mother and frowned, "How could Meredith miss this?" He said, shaking his head.

"That woman has never had her priorities straight and you're not going to change her now, besides she's the one who loses. Now smile, she's almost here," Martha said, with a poke to her son's ribs.

Castle smiled down at his mother then turned to see his daughter strolling up to them. As he watched her, a picture of a five year old Alexis with grass stained knees and sagging shin guards running toward him, a toothless grin covering her face interposed over the beautiful, woman in the black cap and gown that ambled toward him now. He felt his eyes tear up and cleared his throat loudly, reaching up quickly to wipe his eyes before anyone noticed.

"Sweetheart, your speech was wonderful. The words…they were perfect," Castle smiled, pulling her into his side. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Alexis frowned. "I wish mom could have been here."

Rick sighed and shot an angry look over his daughters head at his mother, "I'm sorry pumpkin. Hey, how about you, me, and Grams grabbing a bite to eat before you head out to your party?"

"Sure, let me grab my things. I've got some time, the party doesn't start until seven tonight." She smiled at her dad and hugged him tightly. "It's okay Dad, really, it's all good…" She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "You know that you'll always be my north star."

Rick tried to swallow the lump in his throat before choking out a reply, "I love you, sweetie," He pressed a kiss to her forehead then cleared his throat and pushed her out of his arms, "now hurry up, I'm going to fall away to nothing soon."

Martha opened her eyes and wiped away the stray tear that had escaped; she smiled to herself as she remembered the rest of the story.

Two Nights Ago:

The soft click of a lock echoed in the quiet loft followed by the swish of the door opening. Martha had tip-toed in, pulling a medium sized Louis Vuitton overnighter behind her. Stopping to flip on the light switch, she sighed and glanced toward her son's office. It was then that she noticed a trail of clothes strewn in a line like the bread crumbs left by Hansel and Gretel. _'Oh Richard_!' She thought as the sound of a mug hitting the bar in the kitchen with a loud thump brought her attention across the loft and to a dark haired woman standing behind the counter looking like a deer caught in a car's high beams.

"Martha," Kate stammered, holding the top of Castle's buttonless shirt together at her throat. "I…we…uhm."

"Kate, darling, what a surprise," Martha glided towards her, "I did not expect to find you here tonight. When I left after the graduation, my son was doing his best to convince both myself and his daughter that his heart had not been just run over by a steamroller and left on the side of the road dead. I got half way to the Hamptons and just couldn't…so I had the driver turn around and here I am. What about you, dear, how did you come to be here?"

The younger woman bit down on her lower lip and took a deep breath, "I was hanging off a building, sixteen stories in the air and he was all I could think about, then just when I was ready to give up…I heard him call for me. He told me to hold on and I did…I didn't give up, not until I couldn't….couldn't hold on any longer and then hands reached out, grabbed me and pulled me back up onto the roof. I looked all over but he wasn't there. For the first time in four years, he wasn't there. I realized in that moment that nothing mattered to me but him." Kate walked over and reached out for Castle's mother's hand, "I've been a fool. I know that I don't deserve him but I love him and I promise; he is never going to doubt that ever again."

Martha smiled at her and patted her cheek, "I'm sure he won't, dear. I am just going to turn around and head back to the Hamptons; you have this well under control. You never saw me…this conversation never happened." She twisted her thumb and index finger over her lips with a grin.

Kate reached out and hugged Martha tightly. "Saw who?" She watched the older woman walk to the door, "Martha…thank you. Thank you …for raising such an incredible man."

Present Time:

The ping of her cell announcing a new text brought her back to the present. She reached for her purse, pulled out her phone and smiled when she looked down to see it was a text from Alexis, _**'They are at it again, kissing and hugging all over the place…Eww. Kate wants to go to Remy's for lunch. Do you want us to wait for you?'**_

Martha laughed to herself as she typed out her reply, _**'No darling, you all go on. I'm going to stop at my school, there's a couple things I need to pick up. Have fun,'**_

Dropping her cell back into her purse, she leaned back into the soft seat with a contented sigh, there were few perfect days in life and she was determined to enjoy every last minute of this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Last First Time

Chapter Three – Partners

Summary – This takes place the night of Kate going to Rick and the next morning. What started as a one-shot has sure grown. Sorry for the wait.

Acknowledgements: As usual thanks Luv2sk87, you make my stories better.

Disclaimer: ABC and Andrew Marlow own Castle, I only own the story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Lanie woke to a loud pounding. She turned over and pulled the pillow over her head and tried to snuggle back under her covers. _ 'Those damn people above her, this is the last straw, I am calling the landlord first thing in the morning. If they thought they could just play their music that loud anytime of the day or night…' _Just as the rant in her head was winding up, the pounding started again, this time it was accompanied by the muffled sound of her name being called.

"Lanie…I know you're in there, open up. Please."

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Lanie pushed the covers off and pulled herself out of bed. _'Damn Esposito, she told him that the booty calls were going to stop. It hurt too much; she was going to put an end to it tonight.'_ She grabbed her robe and was tugging the ties together as she arrived at the door. Before she could yank it open the pounding began again.

"Lanie…please chica, open up…" Esposito stared wide-eyed as the door was suddenly swung open and he was face to face with a hostile female, his fist still in the up in the air.

"This had better be good, I had to pull a double today, seven bodies, Perlmutter acting like an ass, and if you think that you're just going to waltz in here and …" She stopped her tirade suddenly, realizing that there was something terribly wrong with the detective standing in front of her. "Javi, what's happened…Kate? Kevin?"

"God, Lan…I…I screwed up….I screwed up bad. I almost got Kate killed." He looked at her, pain radiating off him.

She didn't think, just pulled him into her arms then into the apartment, "Come in and tell me what's happened."

"That DB we picked up the other morning, the ex-gang banger…the DNA from the crime scene, it came back a match to Beckett's shooter."

"Oh, Javi…"

"I don't know what happened but Castle disappeared. Kate just told us he was off the team." He pulled himself away from her and slammed his fist down on the back of the flowered sofa. "Damn him to hell for deserting her like that."

"There's no way he would leave without a reason. That man is crazy in love with her and you know it."

Esposito puffed out a long breath and nodded his head, "Yeah, okay…I guess you're right. It's just we had the bastard, tracked his car…Ryan…he tried to slow us down, told us to wait for back-up, to do it right but Kate wasn't waiting and damn it, neither was I. That s.o.b. shot one of my partners…my friend and I wasn't letting him get away," He stopped and ran his hand over his eyes.

"What happened?" Lanie asked, wrapping her arm around his left side and sliding her head onto his shoulder.

"We got the manager to let us into his room; we found things that had been stolen from Montgomery's house …Beckett went to call for back-up and then everything went to hell in a hand basket. He got the drop on us...knocked me out," He stopped and dropped his head onto Lanie's, "She charged after him on her own…he beat her up and then…" He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "then he threw her off the roof. Ryan, he went to Gates, told her what was going on and brought the cavalry. They tell me he grabbed her just as she was falling." Javi stood up straight and pushed away. He started pacing back and forth, hands fisted at his sides, "I wouldn't know, I was out cold…I let her down."

"Stop, honey," she whispered, grabbing him from behind and snuggling into his back, trying to comfort him.

"Gates put us both on administrative leave but Kate…she just got this weird smile on her face, looked at her badge and dropped it on Gates's desk then…then she resigned. I've tried to call her at least ten times; her phone just goes to voicemail. Lanie…she's out there all alone!" He groaned, dropping his head forward.

She turned him to face her then tucked her index finger under his chin and tipped his face up, "Baby, hey, look at me. Have you tried Castle?"

He shook his head no, then walked over and sat down on the sofa dropping his head in his hands.

"Let me try him," she said, picking up her cell she scanned through her contact list and hit his number. The phone rang seven times.

"Cas…wait…ohhh…stop…Castle," He croaked into the phone.

Lanie heard a female giggling that sounded strangely like her best friend. "Hi, it's Lanie, have you seen Kate? Javi's with me and he's really worried about her."

There was a pause as Rick looked over at Kate with raised eyebrows. She nodded then reached over and hit the speaker button. Rick winked at her and said, "Tell him she's safe…I've got her."

"Really? Cause writer boy that's my best friend you talking about."

"Lanie, don't threaten him." Kate chuckled into the speaker, 'Tell Espo that I'm fine and that what happened today is not his fault. It was mine…Is he okay?"

"No…but hearing you're with Castle will help."

"How about dinner at the loft tomorrow night at seven?" Castle asked, hugging Kate close to his side. "I think we all need to talk."

"Okay, we'll be there," Lanie answered then snickered. "Hey you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Laughter was the answer she received as the call was disconnected.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

The smell of bacon, was the first thought that Castle had as his eyes opened and he found himself alone in his king size bed. For a moment, he panicked, thinking that he had dreamed the whole night. He propped up on his elbows and glanced to his left then right, the sight of a black leather jacket quickly sending calm throughout his body. He smiled and pulled himself out of bed, sliding on a pair of clean sweats and a t-shirt.

He strolled out of the office and into the kitchen. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning, love," he groaned into her hair.

Kate leaned back into his chest and sighed, "Morning. For some reason when I woke up this morning I was starving. So I thought," She gestured toward the stove, suddenly unsure.

"Hey, this smells incredible and I'm starving too. You see a crazy lady showed up at my door last night, dripping wet and attacked me with her lips. Loved me simple, she did. Know what?" He asked, kissing her on the neck. "I am keeping her, she's mine now."

She reached behind him and smacked him on the butt with the spatula, "Good thing, you're stuck with me now, stud. Eat, I'm not done with you yet." She laughed and carried platter of bacon and scrambled eggs to the table. "When is Alexis due home?"

"She said lunch time, I'll text her after breakfast and find out."

"Maybe I should head home this afternoon for a while."

"No, please, not yet okay? Alexis won't mind. Besides Lanie and Eposito are coming over for dinner tonight," he said, dropping into his chair.

"Okay…I wasn't really ready to give you up yet anyway." She dropped a kiss on the top of his head and settled into her seat. They ate breakfast, knees touching, chatting about Alexis's graduation and their conversation with Lanie the previous night. As they finished, their meal and conversation quieted, Kate set back in her chair and frowned. "I hate them. I hate what they did to us…to Ryan and Esposito."

"Almost did to us…Hey, think maybe you should call Ryan?" Rick asked, with a squeeze of her hand. "After what you told me earlier, you need to ask him what color Ferrari he wants," He winked then sent her a sober look, "He's probably feeling really guilty right now…blaming himself for things he shouldn't. Been there myself recently and it doesn't feel so hot."

"I know. You're right," Kate nodded. She headed to the bedroom and pulled her cell out of her jacket then quickly returned to the table. She took a deep breath and pushed the power button to turn it back on. It flashed on bright, blinking the numerous missed calls. There were at least ten from Espo, three from Ryan and one from the 12th.

She looked over at Rick and smiled then hit the number five speed dial and put the cell on speaker, holding it between her and Castle. She didn't wait long for a response.

"Beckett?" Ryan's worried voice sounded over the speaker.

"Ryan…Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm okay," Kate said quietly, biting down on her lower lip, tears flooding her eyes.

Rick reached up and pulled her down into his lap, bringing the hand with the phone closer to him, "She's here with me, Kevin. She's fine."

"Castle?...Thank God, I've been out of my mind...after everything that happened yesterday…Javi won't speak to me, Beckett wouldn't answer her phone, and Gates is on a rampage this morning, told me I was fortunate that I wasn't suspended with them." He took a deep breath and murmured, "Kate, I'm sorry..."

Kate wiped her eyes and groaned, "No, Kev, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you…to Castle. I let myself get caught up all over again and made a mess of things. I'm so sorry,"

Rick spoke up when it became apparent that Kate couldn't, "Hey Ryan, can you come to dinner at the loft tonight at seven. We need to talk, until then leave the case alone, it's really important. Promise me, you will leave it alone until we talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's not going to be a problem, Gates took me off the case. I'm on desk duty for the next two weeks."

"I owe you man. I won't ever forget what you did." Rick cleared his throat and looked down at Kate.

"See you tonight, bro."

"Tonight, partner." Castle said as he hit the end button and cuddled Kate to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Last First Time

Chapter 4 – Family Dinner

Summary – What I think should happen – a "family meeting" to clear the air.

Acknowledgements- Thanks Luv2sk87, you keep me straight and make my stories better.

Disclaimer-ABC and Andrew Marlow own Castle, I only own this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

The air in the office felt charged as three detectives and one writer sat in a circle staring at anything but each other. Things had been tense since everyone had arrived and it was decided that they would talk before even thinking about eating. Lanie had quickly volunteered to watch dinner and everyone had moved to Castle's office.

Rick and Kate sat side by side in chairs that they had pulled into the room. Kevin and Javi had settled into the arm chairs that faced the flat screen putting them in a circle. Castle's knee was bouncing at a rapid pace, hands folded in his lap. Kate reached over and dropped her hand onto his knee, trying with her touch to calm her partner.

He looked over and met her eyes, sending her a half smile as he dropped his hand over hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled back, flipping over her hand and wrapping her fingers around his.

Ryan, who had been watching them closely, saw the exchange between Castle and Beckett and smiled to himself. He automatically turned his head toward his partner, only to close his eyes and draw in a deep breath when he was met with a blunt rebuff. "Javi…please, bro, I didn't have a choice."

"Like hell, you were looking out for yourself, both of you," he mocked as he turned and set stone faced, lower lip tucked in his mouth, eyes facing forward.

Kate released Rick's hand and stood up. "Enough, Javi…Rick and Kevin are not our enemies. We are a team."

"No, we were a team," Espo sneered, standing up and facing Kate. "Where were they…what were they doing, Kate? One of them deserted us and one of them ratted us out to Gates. How can I ever trust either one of them to have our back ever again? Huh? Answer me that Ryan…Castle." He threw an angry glance at each of them then returned his eyes to her.

"No, Javi…this mess…it's my fault." She walked over and dropped her hands on Castle's shoulders, "Castle didn't abandon me. I…I chased him away…hurt him really badly."

"Kate, I don't need you to …" Castle blurted out, trying to stand.

She pushed against his shoulders and held him in the chair, "He tried to make me see that I couldn't win the fight against these maniacs." She absentmindedly massaged his shoulders as she went on, "He tried so hard to convince me but I wouldn't hear what he was saying. He begged me to stop, gave me a reason…a reason that should have made throw myself in his arms and never leave. But I didn't listen and look what happened. You were knocked out cold and I was thrown off a roof. Just like he warned me, they tried to kill me and almost succeeded…again."

Espo grunted and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair.

Kate walked over and stooped down in front of Javi, "I know how you're feeling. I have thirteen years of experience feeling that way. The anger, frustration, it clouds your judgment and while I can't say that it's totally gone, I've found that I have something more important now." She looked up at Castle and smiled then turned back to Espo. "Hanging off that roof, it just became so clear, my life…Javi, my life is more important than my mother's death."

Espo leaned forward, "But he shot you. He threw you off a building. How am I supposed to just forget that, Kate?"

"You don't, I won't… but I'm not willing to risk your life or Rick's or Kevin's or anyone else anymore. That's what I did when I let the case make me forget everything I knew about how to be a good cop. It makes me reckless…" Kate's eyes were bright with tears, "Javi, I could have gotten you killed. If Ryan hadn't shown up when he did…we both would have been dead and it would have been my fault." Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked, her lower lip trembling.

Glassy eyes stared back at her, Javi frowned, his words coming out between gritted teeth, "Whoever is behind this needs to be stopped. How can we know that they won't come after you again?"

"Castle…" Kate looked at him and nodded.

He stood up and walked over behind her, pulling herup and back against him, her flats allowing her head to tuck under his chin, "Right after Kate came back to work, after she talked to that arson guy, I received a phone call. He said his name was Smith and that he was a friend of Roy's. He said that the Captain sent him files, files that he used to ensure Kate and Roy's family's safety. He said that she would be safe as long as she stayed away from her mother's case."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "So he sweet talked me into letting it drop, said we didn't have any leads…that we needed to give it time."

"Time…turned out to be a ticking bomb that exploded in my face with the break in at the captain's house. When it became apparent that it was starting up again and she wasn't going to stop, I went to her, told her about what I had done, about the deal I made to keep her safe. As you can guess, the conversation didn't go so well and I was off the case." Rick took a breath and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "But she forgave me. I hope you can too, Esposito. Because it's gonna take a while for me to forgive myself." Rick held out his hand.

Javi stood up and grabbed Castle's hand, shaking it vigorously, "I'm still trying to forgive myself for letting that chucklehead get the drop on me. I shouldn't have let him take me down like that. What I can tell you is that he's special ops…that move he pulled on me, text book." He took a deep breath, "He's not going to stop. He's going to come after you."

"I'm done" Kate insisted, "Rick can call this Mr. Smith and tell him to pass that message to them. We won't be investigating it any further…none of us."

Javi frowned, "Okay…I agree for now. This person, the dragon, he's high up and he scares people that aren't usually frightened. At this point we don't know who we can trust."

"Speaking of trust…" Rick turned and looked at Ryan, "I haven't thanked you, for being there when I wasn't."

Kevin's adam's apple bobbed as he looked around the room at his teammates, his eyes settling on Castle, "I tried to call you…thought you could help me, she listens to you but when I couldn't reach you…I knew that I had to go to Gates. I only told her the bare bones, what I had to so that I could get back up and get to you both as fast as I could, try to make things right."

"Kevin, you did the right thing when I couldn't," Kate smiled, reaching out her hand and squeezing his. "I will never forget what you did for me."

"Right, I got you both suspended for God knows how long," Ryan said.

"No, Kevin, you saved their lives and I am going to keep repeating it until you finally believe it. Actually, I was wondering what color do you want?" Castle asked.

"What?" Ryan said, confusion spreading on his face.

"For your Ferrari, I owe you man, so much more than you know." Rick huffed as Kate's elbow connected with his rib cage. "Ouch, Kaaatteee, that was so not fair."

She shot him a stink eye over her shoulder, "I'm hungry," Kate turned, heading toward the door of the office, stopping when she realized that no one was following. "Hey, you comin?"

Castle nodded then quickly turned and followed her out of the office.

Kevin snickered to himself, _'Castle has it bad'_. He took a deep breath and glanced over at his partner, "We all right?"

Esposito lips were pursed, "Time bro, you'll need to give me time." He said, turning and walking out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Last First Time

Chapter Five – Phone a Friend.

Summary – Just set up and fluff. Enjoy!

Acknowledgements – Luv2sk87 you are the best, thanks for convincing me I really don't suck.

Disclaimer-Andrew Marlow and ABC own the characters, I own the story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

The obnoxious sound of a cell phone droning loudly echoed through the darkened bedroom, Castle's head raised with a frown as he reached for the offending object and brought it up to his ear, "Castle," he croaked.

"Something's up here," Ryan whispered into the phone, "Feds just arrived, smart boards and all. Damn, I hate being stuck at this desk alone."

Rick sat up, suddenly wide awake, "Shaw and Avery?"

"No, they look higher up. They've circled the wagons in Gates' office. She doesn't look happy. Crap…she just caught me staring," Ryan cringed and dropped his face to his desk.

Rick chuckled, imagining the frightened look on the younger man's face, "Look just keep your eyes and ears open…keep us in the loop. Okay?"

"Sure bro, stay safe...both of you."

"You bet, remember what we talked about last night, right now we trust no one. I'll call and let Esposito know. Talk to you later." He punched the end button with a little more force than necessary, dropping back down onto the bed and pulling a pillow over his head. _'Damn it will this ever stop. Maybe the ostrich approach would work this time'_

"Rick…who was that?" Kate yawned, lifting herself up on her elbow, pulling the pillow off his face and seeing frustration. She stared down at him, eyebrows crinkled, "What's going on?"

"Ryan…Feds just invaded the 12th. He said they are in with Gates and she doesn't look happy."

"Damn it, she should have at least given me the chance to explain. Let me warn her about the case. I tried but she wouldn't listen. Told me I was a disgrace to the uniform…that was the final straw, made turning my badge in easier."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to give up your job. I just couldn't stand by and watch them try to kill you again." Rick murmured, pulling her back down and into his arms. "I love you."

She snuggled her head into his neck, dropping a kiss on his bare shoulder, "I know, Rick, none of this is your fault. You tried to get me to stop, to see reason, and I wouldn't listen. By the time Espo and I were standing in front of Gates and she was giving us hell…all I could think of was getting to you. The job, the shooter, my mother's case…none of it mattered; you are all that matters to me. I only want you."

"You've got me, love." Rick sighed, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, "I told Ryan, we would let Esposito know."

"I'll call him…if you make me some coffee. Pleeeease, Castle? Please, please, please?" Kate giggled, dropping kisses along his jaw as she said each word. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay, okay Beckett," Rick pulled himself out of bed, laughing as he headed toward the door to the office.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Fifteen minutes later, Rick came through the bedroom door carrying a tray loaded down with coffee and toasted bagels with cream cheese. "What did Esposito think?"

"He thinks that either Gates has called for help or the cover up has started. We talked and decided to try to get in touch with Jordan Shaw. See if she can poke around and find out if the Feds at the 12th are legit." She took the coffee mug from him, sighing loudly as the hot liquid passed over her lips.

Castle stood by the bed staring, mouth open as he watched her tongue dart out and wipe an errant drop of coffee off her lower lip.

"Castle…Castle…Rick," she called reaching out and nudging him with her foot.

"Huh. What?" He said, shaking his head and sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Espo is going to call Ryan and see if he can get the names of the agents then call me with the info. I'll call Jordan and see if she will make sure that everything is on the up and up. If they are good, there's nothing for us to do…if not, I don't want anyone else killed because of this, we have to warn Gates." Kate set her coffee cup on the nightstand and looped her arms over Castle's neck, "Do you think we can find something to keep us occupied until we hear from the guys?" She asked innocently, pulling him close and playing with the bottom of his t-shirt.

His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he cleared his throat, "Oh, yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…" She dropped kisses starting at his chin and working her way up his jaw, stopping when she reached his ear, "There is this thing that I love to do…" She whispered in his ear, sucking his ear lobe into her mouth and biting down gently. "And you are soooo good at it, probably the best I've ever played with." Her lips dropped down to his neck, his pulse beating rapidly as she sucked the area into her mouth. "Are you…up for it?" She purred.

He swallowed and croaked out, "Always." Before he realized what was happening, he found himself flipped over onto his back with his partner smiling down at him standing by the side of the bed.

"Awesome, let's go play scrabble. Bet I'm going to kick your ass today, writer boy." She laughed at the stunned look on his face as she headed toward the office.

"Beecckettt," he whined, "So not fair. That kind of thing could scar me for life." He watched her turning back toward him, eyes glowing with happiness.

"Stop being a whinney-hinney. Alexis is due home any minute and I would rather her not find us in bed at 11:30 in the morning again. Besides there's nothing we can do about Gates or the Feds or anything to do with the case right now, so we may as well do something we both like that Alexis can do with us if she wants. Okay?"

"Okay but remember we play by the real rules, not that Beckett law stuff. We use the dictionary to do word checks; there will be no phoning your dad, he cheats!" Rick groaned as he followed her out of the bedroom knowing full well how the game was going to end. How was it that being a loser was suddenly not such a bad thing?


	6. Chapter 6

Last First Time

Chapter 6 – Almost Over

Summary – This chapter deals with finally finding out what's really going on. Enjoy!

Acknowledgments – as always, my sincere thanks to Luv2sk87, you make my stories worth reading.

Disclaimer-ABC and Andrew Marlow own Castle, I only own the story

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Kate was sitting at the bar watching Rick clean up after breakfast, idly fiddling with her coffee mug. She blew out a breath and picked up the burner cell Castle had recently procured, "Guess I can't put this off any longer."

"No, we need to know," Rick sighed.

"It's just the last time we asked him for help, it didn't end well."

"It'll be all right, Kate. All he has to do is make sure everything is on the up and up."

"Right," she whispered, picking up the phone and dialing the New York office of the FBI, hitting the speaker button and setting the cell on the bar.

Castle watched Kate intently, her right leg bouncing up and down, impatient for the call to be answered. He walked around the bar and rested his hand on her knee, sitting on the stool beside her. She looked over at him and smiled the jumping in her lower extremity calmed as she rested her hand on his.

"Sorenson," a rough male voice barked out.

"Will, its Kate…Kate Beckett."

"Kate, it wonderful to hear from you, finally done wasting your time with the writer monkey?" Will asked suggestively.

"Writer monkey can hear you and no she's not!" Rick growled as he stood up and frowned. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all Kate."

Kate patted his arm and motioned with her head for him to sit back down.

"Oh, so this is business?" Will sighed.

"Yes, we caught a break on the sniper who shot me last year but he got away. Esposito has been suspended and I…I've resigned from the force. Ryan is the only one left at the precinct and he's stuck on desk duty for two weeks."

"Kate?"

"It's a long story, Will," Kate said with a sigh, "anyway Ryan called this morning to say that the 12th was invaded by Feds. I just want to know if they're legit. This case, whoever is pulling the strings is powerful; we don't know who to trust…so far everyone who's gotten involved has ended up dead. So you need to be careful, don't leave any fingerprints…and look, I'll understand if you don't want to get involved."

"No, I'll check into it for you but what about you. Are you safe?"

"Yeah, Castle's is taking good care of me. Besides, I'm done with it, put it behind me. I've found something more important, Will. I'm finally choosing to live."

"I'm happy for you, Kate. He's a lucky man." There was silence for a moment before they could hear Sorenson clearing his throat, "Do you have their names?"

"Yes, Agents Steve Domingo and Walter Brewer."

"Let me see what I can find out. I should be able to call you back in an hour or two."

"Be careful, Will. Whoever he is, he's dangerous and he has eyes everywhere."

"I will. Castle…you hurt her and you will have to answer to me."

Rick snickered into the phone, "Yeah, you and a lot of other armed people and one slightly insane M.E…not gonna happen."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can." The connection was cut.

Rick and Kate set staring at each other for just a second before they both burst into a fit of nervous laughter. "Oh God, Rick, how are we ever going to keep this," she gestured between the two of them, "a secret from Gates? Will guessed and it was over the phone."

"Don't worry, love, we will just have to be on our best behavior whenever she is around. We can do it. Hey, it's me…what could go wrong?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," Kate laughed, pulling herself out of her seat to stand between his legs. She dropped her arms around his neck and tugged him in for a kiss. "We have an hour…whatever can we do?"

"Is that a trick question?" Castle said, leaning back a suspicious look coming over his face.

"Ummm Uno, nooo, Yahtzee, nope, Monopoly, nah, Checkers, yeah?" She dropped her lips to his neck and punctuated each game with a kiss. "You can choose…red or black," She whispered, nuzzling her nose into his neck. Kate pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Come on Castle, I'll let you king me." She wiggled her eyebrows at him then straightened up and cricked her finger at him

"You're killing me," he groaned as he set staring after her, a look of amazement on his face, time standing still for just a heartbeat before he jumped up and followed her across the loft and into his office.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

2 Hours Later…

The sound of the shower turning off brought Kate's head up, she pushed the button on the top of her Nook and dropped it on the bedside table. She stood and walked over to the bathroom. "Did you leave any hot water for me?"

"Wouldn't even be a problem if you had just gotten in with me." Rick laughed, wrapping the towel around his waist. He squeezed by her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "It's all yours."

Her eyes twinkled as she grinned dropping them to the towel then raising them slowly back up to his baby blues, "And don't you forget it." She said turning around and getting in the shower.

"Never," he called back as the burner cell started to chime. He frowned and then slid the bar, "Castle."

"I need to talk to Kate," Will's voice barked through the phone.

"Sorrenson. She's…yeah, okay. Hold on a minute." Rick walked into the bathroom and tapped on the shower door, "Kate, Will's on the phone."

She turned off the spray and slid open the door, sticking out her hand, "Beckett."

"Sorry it took so long. They're legit. However, it's buried deep. Apparently the bureau's investigation has been going on since right after you were shot. About that time the director received some files anonymously that raised his eyebrows. I can't find out who it is but I can tell you that he's high up and it doesn't look like he has much more time as a free man. The noose is tightening and they are getting ready to serve warrants. That's all I could get and the only reason I got that was because my source knows that…well that we were once in a relationship." Will drew in a deep breath. "Kate, you need to lay low. I'll call you if I hear anything else."

"Thanks Will, I owe you"

"No, you don't…be happy Kate. You deserve it. Hey, if writer monkey screws up, give me a call."

"He won't. Thanks again for your help." Kate said as she hung up the phone.

She stood naked half in and half out of the shower, a look of shock on her face as Rick looked at her expectantly. "Castle…he said that they are close. Close to serving warrants, it's almost over." She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. "It's almost over."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Best. News. Ever."

"Why don't you call Ryan and Espo while I finish my shower? We can meet them at Remy's and I'll fill them in, I am suddenly starving!"


	7. Chapter 7

Last First Time

Chapter Seven – Burgers and Reconciliation.

Summary-The team meets up at Remy's.

Acknowledgements-thanks Luv2sk87, you make my stories better. Stay cool!

Disclaimer-Andrew Marlow and ABC own Castle, I just own this story

RC KB RC KB RC KB

The street in front of the restaurant was busy as Rick and Kate strolled up to the entrance to find their partners from the 12th waiting patiently. Ryan held open the door and they all walked in and up to the hostess station.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, usual table?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, thanks Doreen. We have a total of four today." Rick smiled, sliding his hand to the middle of Kate's back and guiding her to their table in the back of the restaurant, leaving the other detectives to follow.

As the group settled at the table and took the menus that the hostess was passing around, a waitress walked over and set two drinks on the table, winking at Kate and Castle. "What can I get you two gentlemen to drink today?"

Both men asked for iced tea and stared down at their menus.

"Haven't seen you two in here for a while," the waitress smiled.

"Just busy with work, Myrtle," Castle laughed.

"I've been busy…him, never quite sure what he's really doing." Kate replied with a smile, looking between Castle and the waitress.

"Don't listen to her, I work hard, they couldn't survive without me and don't let her tell you otherwise."

"Heads not gonna fit in your Yankee cap soon writer boy." Kate snickered, turning toward the waitress, "He just doesn't like paperwork, soon as it time to do it, he pulls a Tobias Strange and disappears. If you could help me find a way to make him stay and help, I'd be forever grateful." Kate picked up her napkin and gently laid it in her lap. Never taking her eyes off the waitress, she slid the hand that was now under the table over and dropped it high up on Castle's thigh and squeezed just as he was taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

Rick's choking and the spritz of soda out of his mouth and nose brought all the eyes on the table over to him. He grabbed for his napkin and wiped his face off as Kate brought her hand up and patted him on the back. "Bones in that Castle?" Her concerned look not quite reaching her eyes, "Are you all right," she asked innocently.

"Never better," he croaked, shooting an 'I'll get you look' at her.

Soon lunch orders were taken and the four were settling in to discuss the information from the FBI.

"So we talked to Sorenson, we decided not to involve Jordan."

"She has a daughter; Kate didn't want to take a chance of another girl having to grown up without a mother. So Sorrenson was the logical choice." Rick leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"He told us that the agents at the 12th are legit. He says that after my shooting the director of the FBI received anonymous files and that they have been quietly building a case," Kate paused and looked at her partner.

Rick looked across the table at the two other men, "They were either sent by the Captain or the person who contacted me about keeping Kate away from the case."

"We're not sure. Because of the identity of the dragon and his power, the whole investigation has been very hush-hush, need to know only. He said that they are almost ready to issue arrest warrants." Kate took a deep breath and leaned into Castle's side.

"We talked about it on the way over here and think that somehow the dragon caught wind of this and that was what brought on the sudden break in at the Captain's house. Kate…" Rick frowned, "she's another loose end that they thought they could tie up at the same time."

"Damn it and we fell right into their trap chasing after him without back up." Esposito slapped his hand on the table. "I'm sorry…"

"Stop it Javi, we've already talked about this last night. No one at this table should feel guilty. No one, so it stops right now…today. All right?" Kate asked, her eyes wet, looking around the table at her guys.

"Yeah," Javi nodded his head.

"All right," Kevin agreed, waving his hand in the air.

"You bet," Castle shook his head vigorously.

"Good," Kate smiled, "Will says that I need to lay low and I am going to do just that." She was stopped by the arrival of Myrtle with their food.

The waitress slapped their plates on the table with a bang. Ryan and Esposito watched mouths open as Kate lifted the tops off of both her burger and Castle's. She slid his tomatoes over onto her burger and put her pickles onto his and replaced the tops of the rolls. In the meantime, Castle had picked up the bottle of ketchup and was squirting a blob on both their plates. He then took his knife and cut Kate's burger in half, taking her small container of cole slaw over to his plate. Kate passed an extra napkin over to Rick and then looked over at the other detectives. "What? You guys want any extra napkins?"

"No…we're fine." Ryan choked out.

As everyone dug into their lunch, Javi and Kevin shared a look, "Yo, $20 bucks says that she's back to work in a month and another $20 that Gates finds out about the change in their relationship within the first week she's back." Javi whispered to his partner.

"You're on, I say she's off for the whole summer and it'll take Gates at least a month to figure it out, Castle's a better actor then you think," Kevin laughed, digging into his lunch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Castle asked, before popping a french fry into his mouth.

"Nothin!" they both answered guiltily causing both Kate and Rick to shoot them a confused look.

"So what's our plan boss?" Esposito asked quickly.

"I'm not your boss. Right now I'm not sure what I am." Kate murmured. "I almost got you killed Javi. This case…it hurts everyone I care about. Damn it; just look what it's done to our team." She bit down on her lower lip and continued, "It makes me blind to everything, turns me into someone I don't want to be anymore."

"Kate…" Castle started, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Castle…no, I am not going to be that person anymore; I'm done with the case. I think we should let it up to Gates and the Feds." Kate looked across the table at Ryan and Esposito, "As of now, our team is off this case. Agreed?" She held her hand out into the middle of the table.

Rick's hand was the first to reach out and cover hers, quickly followed by both of the other detectives.

"Yo, Bro, thanks for holding the spit this time." Espo grinned as he broke the silence that had encircled the table like a blanket, healing laughter ringing out and surrounding them all.

To the man who was watching from across the restaurant, hidden behind a copy of the Ledger, it appeared that his job had just gotten a lot easier.


	8. Chapter 8

Last First Time

Chapter 8-Gates to the Rescue.

Summary- Gates joins the fray. Almost finished! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, story/favorite alert this story. It has been fun writing.

Acknowledgements – thanks again Luv2sk87, thanks for all your help!

Disclaimer- The characters belong to ABC and Andrew Marlow, the story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

The protective details that had been secretly assigned by Gates to follow Beckett and her team, watched carefully as their charges came out of the restaurant. After hugs and lots of hand shaking, the quartet from the 12th split up and went their separate ways.

As they were preparing to leave and follow discreetly behind, Beckett's team, O'Malley and Warns, noticed a man in a black hoodie. His head was down and he had a newspaper tucked under his right arm with his hands in his pockets. He exited Remy's and blended in with crowd heading in the same direction as the detective and her writer. Hairs on the back of O'Malley's neck stood up and he poked his partner in the ribs, pointing to the suspicious man. "Hey Warns, ever wear a black hoodie when it's 88 degrees outside?"

"Not usually, I'll call it in and get back up. Don't lose him, I'll try to get ahead of Castle and Beckett and warn them," He said as his partner quickly exited their car and rushed after him.

It was two blocks before O'Malley was able to slow down and tuck in behind the man in black, watching him carefully. As Beckett and Castle continued down the block, unaware of the danger following them, the man in the hoodie was fidgeting with something in his front pocket.

O'Malley frowned, seeing his partner turn at the next traffic light. It was half a block away and he had a feeling that they were running out of time. He watched as Beckett and Castle got to the end of the block and paused, turning their heads to the right. A frown passed over Kate's face a second before she reached out and shoved the writer behind the building on the corner, diving to follow him as the creep in the hoodie pulled a gun and aimed it down the street at them.

O'Malley jumped into action and ran, tackling the shooter from behind before he could get a shot off. The fight was short and left the officer on the sidewalk, listening to the screams of the pedestrians as they ran to get away from the situation playing out before them. He looked up into a sneering face with the barrel of a glock staring him in the face. He jerked back as the sneer changed to a look of shock as a single shot rang out and the gun flew out of his hand, blood spurting from his shoulder. Spinning around, a stunned Maddox found himself flat on the ground, his uninjured arm yanked up behind his back, a knee between his shoulders and other arms tightly holding his legs down.

A female face came into focus, staring furiously into his eyes, "Not this time, Maddox. You have the right to remain silent, the right…"

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

"Detective Beckett, I believe that you are on administrative leave at this time. Would you care to explain to me how your back up weapon was used in the apprehension of the suspect under investigation for your own shooting?"

"Sir…we had just finished lunch and were walking home. We were at the corner of 7th and Lex when Officer Warns called to us from behind the building to our right and apprised me of the situation. I pushed Castle to safety and dove to the ground. I heard a commotion and turned to see Officer O'Malley with a gun pointed at him and a man in a black hoodie preparing to shot him. I had no choice but to use deadly force. I then assisted with the apprehension of the suspect." She looked over at Castle and then back to her Captain, "Sir, I…Warns says that they have been watching me since I left the precinct…they saved our lives today…thank you."

"I've had protective details on all four of you since the incident on the roof. I used officers from IA, men that I trust and that no one would easily recognize. I'm not the monster you all think I am, detective. While I understand your motivation, I will not tolerate willful disregard of the rules and regulations of this department." Gates stood frowning at Kate and Castle with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yes, sir," Beckett sighed.

Gates reached into her top desk draw and pulled out Kate's badge and gun, placing them on the desk in front her, "Don't make me take these away again, Detective. I will not be so easy on you a second time."

Kate looked down at the badge, then glanced over at her partner. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. She reached out and took both items off the desk, tucking the gun in the waist band of her jeans and clipping the badge on her belt. "Thank you, Captain." She hesitated a second, then cleared her throat, "What about Detective Esposito?"

"I'm talking to him next…I can't lose my best team," a rare smile passed over Gates face as she sat down in her chair and slid on her reading glasses.

"Why thank you, Captain." Castle smiled proudly.

She peered up at the writer and scowled, "Best team of detectives, Mr. Castle, best team of detectives," She looked back down at her desk and picked up a file, effectively dismissing the pair from her office.

Kate turned to follow Castle out of the office then stopped and murmured, "Captain, be careful, I've learned the hard way…you can't trust anyone."

Gates gazed back at her a moment then nodded her head, "I hear you, detective. The wheels are turning and it is only a matter of time until it's over. For your own safety and that of the team, I don't want you back at work until it is. Now go home and stay there until I am able to get this thing put to bed."

Rick stood at the door staring at the captain, a look of frustration covering his face. Kate reached out and shoved her partner out the door. "Yes, sir"

"I'll be in touch, don't let your guard down until you hear from me, understood?" Gates voice followed them out the door of her office.

Beckett nodded her head yes and pushed Castle to the elevator. "Rick, she's just jerking your chain."

He jabbed the down button savagely and groaned, "And doing a very thorough job of it."

"Sometimes you're so easy," She laughed, shaking her head as the elevator doors opened with a swish, "Let's go home, Castle."


	9. Chapter 9

Last First Time – Chapter 9 – You Should Be Writing.

Summary– Sorry it has taken so long. Real life interrupted my writing habit. I am on vacation again in a week and should be able to wrap up this story then. It just has a life of its own and won't let me stop writing it.

Acknowledgements- thanks Luv2sk87, you make my stories better.

Disclaimer-ABC and Andrew Marlow own Castle, I just own this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Listening to the steady tap tap tap of lap top keys, Kate sighed and snuggled deeper into the soft chair in Castle's office. She was careful not to spill her second cup of morning coffee. She closed her eyes and let the comforting sound wash over her. It had been two weeks since the incident after the team's lunch at Remy's. Two weeks of no new leads, two weeks of looking over their shoulders and laying low. Two weeks of bodyguards and frustration. Two weeks of being a part of a couple, of the best sex…no she couldn't call what they had been doing just sex. Making love…yes.

She grinned to herself, thinking it had not been all bad, she lifted up the steaming cup and wrapped her hands around it. The heat of the ceramic mug warm, bringing back memories of a morning in a diner, a dirty cop, a man attempting in his final days on earth to redeem at least one of his many sins. A man who had been killed right in front of them, not two feet from Rick, by a killer brazen enough to fire into a crowded restaurant full of innocent people. Assassins controlled by someone who killed anyone who he perceived as a threat.

Ryan had been calling everyday with updates. He sounded so discouraged. He told her yesterday that Espo was still barely speaking to him and had asked to be assigned another partner. This request had been denied immediately by the captain. The once close partners were distant and struggling to make it through the work day. They were frustrated further by the fact that no one had been able to get Maddox to talk, his cocky demeanor a burr in the side of everyone in the precinct. Gates was furious and the 12th was more like a battle zone than a police precinct.

Kate sighed loudly and dropped her head back.

"You know that you are thinking too loud when it breaks through a Richard Castle writing haze." Rick joked, standing up and stretching before coming over and kneeling down in front of her. He reached out and took her coffee, taking a drink, "Hey that's not fair. How come yours is hot?"

"It may be because I brought yours in two hours ago." Kate attempted to smile, bringing her forehead forward and resting it against his. "The coffee cup…it made me think of Raglan. How close you were. How you jumped on Lockwood when he had a high powered sniper rifle in his hands. How you tried to jump between me and that bullet in the cemetery. Damn it, Rick…" She leaned back and slugged him in the shoulder.

He grunted, "Ouch…what was that for?" He asked with a pout, rubbing at the now sore spot.

"Don't do that again," she said with a frown.

Castle looked at her for a moment, then dropped a kiss on her lips, "Then don't get shot at again."

"Humph…I wish I could promise you that."

"I know love. We'll both agree to try harder. Okay?"

Before she could agree, her cellphone trilled out the song "Bad Boys". "Hey, Ry, how's it going?"

"_Beckett…I…Maddox was murdered this morning in lock up."_

"What! No…what happened?" Kate asked, reaching out and grabbing Castle's hand.

"_He took a knife directly to the heart. Body went to Perlmutter. No one knows how but the video feed was disabled at 6:43 this morning. He was found at 7:35 when they brought in his breakfast tray. Karpowski's going over the rest of precinct video trying to see if she can catch anything or anyone that shouldn't be there. Gates is on the warpath. It was all I could do not to say, 'we told you so'. Within twenty minutes the 12__th__ was crawling with feds."_

"Kevin…you and Javi be careful. Stay away from this thing and let Gates deal with it. I don't want either one of you to get caught up in this thing any worse than you already are. Do you hear me?" Kate pleaded.

"_Yeah, boss. It's kind of hard though. I'll call you back when I know more." Ryan said and he broke the connection._

Kate looked down at the now silent cell in her hand.

"What happened? What did Ryan tell you?" Castle asked pulling her up out of the chair.

"They killed him…someone got into holding and put a knife in Maddox's heart," She said as she turned a confused look to Rick. "They don't know how. Someone cut the video feed. It happened at morning shift change."

"That makes no sense," Rick sighed, running his hands through his hair. He looked down at Kate and snickered, "I'll bet Gates has her panties in a knot."

Kate laughed, "Ryan says she is on the warpath." She sobered up and wrapped her arms around Castle's neck then rested her forehead on his chin. "This doesn't make any sense. Why kill him? They let Lockwood stay in jail and then broke him out. What makes Maddox different?"

Rick kissed her forehead and sighed, "I don't know." He frowned and whispered, "Do you want me to try to contact…Mr. Smith?"

Kate stared into his eyes, biting down on her lower lip. She said nothing, just nodded her head up and down.

Rick walked over to his desk and opened up his right desk draw. He pulled out a package with a brand new burner phone. He looked over at Kate, "I don't want anyone to trace this to me."

She impatiently watched him open up the package, when it was finally opened, she nodded, "Go ahead and let's see what he has to say."

Rick dialed the number that was burned into his brain. It rang five times than clicked, "Detective Ryan, who am I speaking to?"


	10. Chapter 10

Last First Time – Chapter 10

Mr Smith Goes to Heaven

Summary-Sorry everyone for the wait, life got in the way. I should be able to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Wow is it just me or is it taking forever for September to get here.

Acknowledgements- thanks Luv2sk87 for taking time to read this even though you were really busy with life; your input is always greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer-Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, the story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

"_Detective Ryan, who am I speaking to? Hello?" _

Rick's head jerked up and met Kate's eyes across the desk, a look of shock flashing over both their faces. He looked down and dropped the cell like it has suddenly burned his hand. It crashed down onto the corner of the desk and hit the floor, with a loud bang, exploding into 4 pieces.

"What the hell's going on, Kate?" Rick asked, grumbling as he bent over to pick up the smashed burner.

"I don't know. Let me grab my cell and call Ryan," she said, turning and going back in the bedroom. She walked over to the bedside stand and disconnected her cell from the charger. Scanning through her contacts, she came to Ryan and hit send then put her phone on speaker.

"Ryan."

"Kevin, it's Kate, where are you now?"

"Uh…picked up a dead body, why? You know Castle would love this one. Rich guy, lives alone, found him wrapped up and duck taped in a plastic garment bag in the bathtub. It looks like he's been dead for a while. Lanie won't know for sure until she gets him back to the morgue. The wall safe was wide open and the whole place was trashed. It didn't look like any of the usual things were taken, it appears like they were looking for something specific. Whoever did this was angry. Just waiting for…"

"Ryan!" Kate interrupted, "Stop, I…" She paused, taking a deep breath. Castle reached out and squeezed her hand. "Kev, I think I know who your victim is."

"What!" Ryan barked, turning his body away from the crime scene and lowering his voice.

"Ryan, listen that cell phone you just answered…belonged to the man that Montgomery sent files to…the ones we told you about that night at Castle's loft." She took a deep breath and went on, "The files that were meant to protect me."

"Holy shit…Beckett, who are these people?" Ryan cursed, running his free hand through his hair. "That means you're not safe."

"She hasn't been safe since the break in at Montgomery's." Castle spoke into the speaker, dropping an arm around his muse and pulling her close.

"Right, look stay right where you are, I'm going to need to tell Gates about this."

"Yeah, I know. Tell her if she's ready to talk to us, we'll come in or she can come here."

"I think it's better if she comes to you. Safer if you stay right where you are until we figure out what is going on."

"Kevin…please be careful. If I'm still alive, he must not have gotten what he was looking for from Smith."

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

Two hours later found the Rick and Kate cuddled together on the sofa. Kate's head tucked under Rick's chin, her left hand drawing patterns on his thigh. She sighed loudly, snuggling closer to her partner.

"Hey, you," Rick crooned, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not…"

"Yes," He whispered in her ear, "You are not worrying very loudly."

Kate sighed, pulling herself tighter into his side, "I'm so sick of this. I hate that you are in danger because of me. I hate that you aren't spending time with Alexis because of me. I hate that Ryan and Espo are fighting because of me. I hate that these sick SOB's are murdering innocent people and getting away with it because I'm not smart enough…"

"Hey that's my partner you're talking about…" Castle sat up abruptly, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. "I happen to think you are one of the smartest people I know. Secondly, if it wasn't …if I had just listened…damn it Kate, don't you see, this whole thing is my fault. You warned me what would happen if you got caught up in your mom's case again. And look what happened, I got you shot and Montgomery killed. So you don't get to take the blame for this mess."

She looked at him as if he had gone insane for a moment, her mouth moving with no sound coming out, "Is…is that what you think? Have you been blaming yourself for this since last summer?"

Rick dropped his hands and turned away from her, his head down. "Your Dad and the Captain, they trusted me to get you to stop. But I couldn't, you wouldn't listen and then I got angry, and totally blew it. I love you so much and you were going to get yourself killed because I selfishly poked around in something I shouldn't have. Then when it got totally out of hand, I couldn't stop it. It was like a snowball that turns into an avalanche. Christ Kate, you almost died right in front of me." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "Then just when things are going well and I think that…that we have a chance, it's started all over again." A lone tear dropped off his cheek and landed with a plop on his leg, "I lost myself last year for a time. Watching them almost kill you and knowing that I put that target on your chest. Then you pushed me away for the entire summer…with what everyone was either thinking or saying, I just assumed that meant you blamed me."

Kate slide off the sofa and dropped down to her knees and squeezed herself between his legs. She reached up and tucked her index finger under his chin, lifting his head so that she could look into his eyes. "Oh, Rick…none of this is your fault."

"But you told Josh it was." He blurted out.

"What?" She pulled back like he had slapped her, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't tell him any such thing."

"When you were in surgery…he said that…he knew…things," Rick whispered, dropping his head back against the chair. "Never mind, forget I said anything about it."

"Oh Rick, we are quite a pair. Not talking about things, does not make them go away. You should have asked me about this before?" Kate murmured quietly.

Castle's only reply was a shrug of his shoulders and a yeah right expression on his face.

She tugged on his arms and drew him back up to look at her. "I had to tell him a little about what was going on and someone had just pissed me off royally, said some things to me that I didn't want to hear at the time. Josh just drew his own conclusions…Please believe me, I did not tell him that anything was your fault."

She reached up and cupped his cheeks, "Listen closely. I. Do. Not. Blame. You. Not for any of what's happened. You've given me so much. Because of you I found the man who murdered my mother." She lifted her hand gently brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead, "Rick, when I was laying in that cemetery bleeding…your words gave me something to hold on to...your love made me fight to live. I may not have been ready to accept it then but knowing…just knowing that you loved me, saved me that day."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, "I love you so much. If I lost you now…"

"I know, Rick, I know. I love you too and we are not going to let anything happen to each other. Together…the force is strong in our partnership." She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "Partners?" She reached out her pinkie and laughed when his wrapped his pinkie around hers.

"You know I do have some vintage Empire Strikes Back lightsabers. Alexis will tell you I am quite handy with them."

Smiling she stood up and reached out her hands for him. "I didn't know Han Solo knew how to use a lightsaber, thought he was more of a blast first, ask questions later kind of guy. Come on Captain, the princess is hungry. Feed me."

Laughing they walked out to the kitchen arm in arm. Kate perched on one of the bar stools as Rick pulled lunchmeat and cheese out of the refrigerator and started to put together grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. "You know, I was thinking. There's no way that Mr. Smith didn't have a backup plan for if something happened to him. All blackmailers have a failsafe. A you kill me and the information gets released to the press or police or whomever. I'll bet that's why Maddox fixed it so he wouldn't be found for a while."

"I was thinking the same thing. It's also probably why he hasn't taken another shot at me. I'm surprised that Gates hasn't arrived yet. Did you tell Eduardo to let her up or you gonna make her wait to be announced?"

"As much as I would love to pull her chain and make her wait in the lobby, I am mature enough to know it's not the time for that, I told him to let her up. See, you are a good influence on me."

Their conversation was stopped by a brisk knocking at the door. Rick turned his head toward the door, "Speak of the devil…and I mean that literally."

Kate lifted an eyebrow at Castle and then stood with a look of resignation on her face. "I'll get it."

Kate walked over to the door, took a deep breath and pulled the door open. "Captain Gates, come in." She ushered her into Castle's loft then walked toward the kitchen.

"Captain…we were just getting ready to have lunch. Can I make you a sandwich?" Rick asked.

"No thank you, Mr. Castle. Detective, tell me about this Mr. Smith."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – First Last Time

NYPD Strikes Back

Summary: Gates comes to the loft for a chat with our dynamic duo. My thoughts on who is responsible for Beckett's mom's murder. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Acknowledgements: as usual thanks to Luv2sk87 for taking time to help me get this chapter right.

Disclaimer: Andrew Marlow and ABC own Castle, the story is mine.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

"_Detective Beckett, tell me about this Mr. Smith."_

Kate took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Have a seat here at the table. I'm not sure how much Detective Ryan told you."

The Captain settled into a chair facing the kitchen and frowned at the two other people in the room. "He said that last year a retired police officer was shot and killed while trying to give you information on your mother's murder. He told me that while investigating that murder, your team found evidence of dirty cops and that the evidence points to someone with a position of power and wealth. He is known as the Dragon. He told me that your former Captain, Roy Montgomery, was somehow involved with him and with your mother's murder. He said that after the investigation into your shooting was suspended, that there were no further leads until your team picked up the Orlando Costas murder case. I assume that the man, who threw you off the roof, was probably sent to tie up loose ends. He paid Mr. Costas to break into your former captain's house and that after the break in Mr. Costas was killed to insure his silence."

Kate sat across from Gates and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes Sir, that about covers it. May I speak freely?"

"Yes, Detective Beckett, please do." The captain said with a nod.

"Right before our last Captain was killed; my team found out he had been lying to us. That he had betrayed our entire team. He was a mentor, a friend to each of us. This was the man who had brought each one of us into homicide and to find out that the whole time we worked for him that he lied to us. We learned that he wasn't directly involved in the murder but that an event had occurred years before that tied him to the man who ordered it." Kate paused and looked down at her hands. Rick walked over to the table and sat down next to his partner. He reached over and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Kate glanced over at Castle then back to the Captain, "At this point, we don't know who we can trust anymore and in the time you've been our Captain, you've made little effort to get to know us or give us an opportunity to learn to trust you. Then this case, every step forward has been littered with dead bodies. Whoever the dragon is, he knows our every move. He's able to run financials, hire ex-special ops troops, burn down warehouses to hide bank records…Last year his goons kidnapped Ryan and Esposito and tortured them to find out what the NYPD knew. They were going to kill them and only Castle's quick thinking and bravery helped me rescue them."

Rick dropped his hand from Beckett's shoulder and turned to face Gates, "Right after Kate came back to work last fall, I received a phone call. He said his name was Mr. Smith and that he was a friend of Roy's. He said that he had received files from the captain that he was able to use to secure Kate's safety and that of Roy's family. I only had to keep her from further investigating her mother's murder. I was able to do that until the Costas murder."

"When I found out about Mr. Smith, I was angry and Castle and I argued. He tried to get me to back off the investigation, to take myself off the case but I refused. He decided that he was no longer able to be a member of our team and left. Ryan, Esposito and I were able to figure out that Maddox was ex-military and that was how he had been able to hire Costas. He like so many others caught up in the twisted web that is this case, was having financial problems and the lure of a big payoff for one job offered to him by an old pal from his military days was too much to resist."

Castle frowned and said quietly, "That choice ended up costing him his life."

"Esposito was able to see Maddox's rental car fob in the video that we obtained from the church where he met with Costas and we were able to identify him by his rental car agreement. We then traced the GPS on his car and were able to find his hotel room. The manager let us into his room and we found the files and lap top that had been stolen from Montgomery's house. We were on our way to call for back up when Maddox got the drop on us and you know the rest."

"And like Mr. Costas, that mistake was almost fatal for both you and Detective Esposito." Gates cleared her throat and stood up, "There are reasons for police department policy Detective, Mr. Castle. Emotion clouds judgment and personal vendettas will not be tolerated in my precinct. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," both Kate and Castle murmured.

"So...about the mystery man that you know as Mr. Smith. According to Dr. Parrish, he was killed approximately ten days ago. Cause of death was blood loss. It seems that he was tortured. He had numerous broken bones and at least 27 stab wounds. The killer made an attempt to burn off his finger prints but the good doctor was able to identify him through a serial number that she found on hardware in his right knee. He's been identified as New York Supreme Court Justice Paul Reinke."

"A Supreme…" Castle's shocked face turned to Kate.

"Court Justice," Kate finished his sentence then bit down on her lower lip. "Chief Justice Reinke, Castle, he was a partner in the law firm my mom and dad worked for before running for office."

"He was also a close friend of the Captain's. They played golf together. He talked about him…" Castle said excitedly, leaning closer to Kate.

"Called him the boogie man because he always managed to beat him at the last minute with a boogie. He was also tough on…"

"…Drugs! He ran on the stance of tougher punishment for drug offenders. He wanted to clean up…"

"…Washington Heights." Kate and Rick said together, staring into each other's eyes.

A loud clearing of a throat brought them both around to face Gates. She stood watching them with her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

Kate blushed, "Sorry."

"I received a call just an hour ago that a package was received by the director of the FBI and that it contained files about a drug dealer from Washington Heights, named Vulcan Simmons and his ties to New York politics. They also implicate New York State Senator Tim Michaels. Evidently the state has been building a case on both men and the files gave them enough evidence to finally issues warrants for their arrest." Gates sat back down and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Rick, it's almost over."

"Thank God!" Castle groaned. "Thank you Captain."

"Don't thank me Mr. Castle. If it was up to me you would be in jail right now for obstruction of justice for the whole Mr. Smith thing."

"But Sir…" Kate stood.

"Sit down, Detective Beckett." Gates ordered, "I want you to hear me and listen good because if I ever have to suspend you again, you will not be coming back to homicide. I will see that you are directing traffic in Time Square, day shift. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you back to work on Monday."

"I'll be there, sir."

"And Mr. Castle, if you withhold evidence from me again, I will see that you are formally charged and you will find yourself behind bars. Your friends will not be able to help you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Castle muttered.

The Captain treated them both to a deadly glare then turned and walked toward the door. She reached out for the handle, pausing and looking back. "Detective Beckett…I heard what you said. Like your team, trust does not come easy for me either. I will see you both on Monday." She said, and left the loft with a bang.


	12. Chapter 12

First Last Time – Chapter 12

Almost

Summary – Getting closer to closing Beckett's mom's case, almost there folks. Thanks to everyone for reading.

Acknowledgements – Thanks luv2sk87 for taking the time to help me get this right.

Disclaimer – ABC and Andrew Marlow and Co own Castle, I just own this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

After the loud bang of Gates departure, the silence that followed was eerily deafening.

"Damn it, we had him," Castle dropped his chin to his chest and groaned. "We had his cocky ass…"

"Yes, we did, but then…" Kate turned and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck, "maybe I shouldn't have tried to shove him through a two-way mirror," She said with a snicker, "and you…all macho…I thought you were going to reach across the table and slug him."

"He just kept spewing crap, the whole time disrespecting you and then your mother…he wouldn't let up. And that smile on his face like we couldn't touch him." Rick sighed and then dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Guess he thought we couldn't."

Kate snuggled into her partner and murmured, "Guess he was wrong."

"There was a lot of firsts that case. It was the first time you actually let me say I was your partner. The first time we kissed and yes I count that as our first kiss. Maybe not the first one but definitely the second, you dove right in…took my breath away. It was truly amazing and I'm not talking about you taking down the guard with one awesome round house kick to the head. Though, I gotta tell you babe…that was really hot," He said with a leer.

Laughing, Kate pulled back and looked up into his face, "I knew it; I knew you were talking about the kiss."

"Hey, easy on me, okay? I was going through a tough time. I knew by that case that my shadowing you…wasn't about my books anymore. I had just recently figured out that I loved you. That I didn't want to settle for ordinary anymore, I wanted extraordinary. I wanted you," He stiffened and frowned, "but you were dating Dr. Perfect."

"Hey, I seem to remember you just having broken up with your second ex-wife. But for the record," She reached up, cradling his face with her hands, "He never stood a chance."

He swallowed, "When…when did you know?"

"Honestly…I think longer than I care to admit but for sure?" She dropped her hands onto his shoulders as a soft grin slowly covered her face. Leaning up, she ran the tip of her tongue along the lobe of his ear. Hearing him suck in a breath, she sighed then whispered, "In a ritzy hotel in L.A. We had just finished dinner..."

He pulled back, "Wait, you got up and left me sitting on the sofa…alone."

"Yeah, it was either that or jump your bones. I stood on the other side of my bedroom door fighting with myself about what to do and by the time I decided to go for it and opened the door to come back to you, your door was clicking shut."

A look of amazement drifted over his face, "You mean we could have been doing this a whole year ago?"

"I don't know Castle, Montgomery, my mother's case, the shooting, all of that happened right after Royce's murder. I was so messed up. The time I have spent with Dr. Burke, it's made me ready for you, for us." She pulled him back down to her, running her tongue over his bottom lip then sucking in between her own.

Rick groaned, pulling her hips in tighter to his own and deepening the kiss. As he dropped his lips to the spot behind Kate's left ear that always made her moan a vibrating sensation and the sound of 'Bad Boys' brought him back to reality. "Kate."

"Hummmm, don't stop now."

"Kate! Either your phone is ringing or you have some kind of kinky sex toy in your pants pocket, because I gotta tell you much more of…"

"Jeez, Castle, why didn't you just tell me," She stammered, pushing him back and digging her cell out, answering it crisply, "Beckett."

"_Hey, its Ryan…you need to get over to your apartment. We picked up a DB; the address is the apartment next to yours."_

"Oh no, that's Mrs. Tam. Castle and I are on our way. Be there in twenty." Kate looked up at Castle and frowned. That was Ryan; they just got a call for a DB at my apartment building, place next to mine."

"Is that the grey haired cat lady that caught us in the elevator with the chocolate ready whip?"

"Yeap, don't think she was ever the same after that."

"Her, what about me? She looked at me like starving man looks at a porterhouse steak." Castle's whole body did a shake as he replayed the entire incident in his mind. "When she reached her finger out and tasted the whip cream off my face. Yuuuucccckkkkk."

"That whole thing was your fault anyway, so you had to pay the piper. Now man up and let's go see what's going on."

"Yeah, okay but if she pinches my butt again, I am not responsible."

"Don't worry Castle, I'll protect you from the little old lady." Kate laughed, patting his taunt butt as they walked out of the loft.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

They arrived at her apartment building to see red and blue flashing lights and unis rushing in and out of the main entrance. She pulled her car behind the crime scene unit and threw it into park. Her hands clasped the steering wheel and she drew in a deep breath.

Rick feeling the tension reached over and dropped a comforting hand on her knee. "You okay?"

She closed her eyes for a minute then looked over at her partner, "Yeah, let's go see what's going on." With a quick nod of her head, they got out of the cruiser and walked briskly into the building, through the lobby and stopped at the elevator. Reaching out she punched the button with a little more force than necessary and pulled Castle in when the door opened. Within seconds they had boarded and were gliding up to her floor. Sighing quietly, Kate reached over and grasped Castle's hand, drawing strength from his presence.

"I'm here." Rick murmured.

"I know." Kate bumped her shoulder into his. "I know you are."

They dropped hands as the doors slowly opened and walked out into the hallway of the third floor. The first thing Castle noticed was that Mrs. Tam was definitely not the victim. "Crap…she's seen me," He whispered, shoving Kate in front of him.

"Mrs. Tam, what's happened? We were so worried."

"Oh my lands, Detective Beckett. It was just terrible. I haven't seen you here for a couple weeks and then this morning there was a terrible scuffle in your apartment, lots of banging and muffled voices. I was so worried about you…both, so I called 911." She said, talking to Kate but looking at Rick, "The police were here quick. They had to call the super to come and open the door. Poor man, the detectives told him to stay out in the hall but he didn't and when he saw the body, he threw up…all over the buff looking Hispanic one. I said I would take a look but they wouldn't let me in."

"Thank you Mrs. Tam, now why don't you go back to your place and I will come talk to you when I find out what's going on. Okay?" Kate said, pushing her toward her own place.

"Well, okay but you let me know if there is anything I can do. I told that nice young Detective with the beautiful blue eyes that I didn't see anyone strange coming or going. I guess I'm not going to be much help."

"That's alright Mrs. T, we'll take it from here. Just alerting the police was a big help."

Rick watched as Kate maneuvered the older woman away, then came back and entered her own apartment, "You coming, Castle?"

He nodded and followed her in. The front rooms were bustling with uniforms, crime scene investigators, detectives and Lanie.

"Lanie, what have we got?" Kate asked, kneeling down beside her friend.

"Meet Senator Tim Michaels. I'm placing time of death at between six and eight am. Looks like he was stabbed but it looks nothing like your mother's wounds. Whoever did this was not a professional. I'll know more when I get him on the table."

"Thanks, Lanie." Kate said, standing up and looking over her front room with a frown. It didn't appear like any of her possessions escaped the pillage. "God, Castle, whoever did this was angry."

"Beckett," Ryan called, gesturing for her to come over to him in the kitchen. "It looks like they came and went via the fire escape. They were definitely searching for something. I don't think that the Senator's death was premeditated. It looks like the murder weapon was one of your kitchen knives. Thank God you weren't here last night."

"What was he doing here and why not send one of his cronies?" Castle asked.

"This has Vulcan Simmons written all over it. We think that he was tying up loose ends. According to the FBI, Simmons was blackmailing the Senator, much like he was Montgomery, Reglan, and McCallister."

"Have they picked him up yet?" Rick frowned, moving closer to Kate but not touching her.

"No, Mr. Castle, we haven't," Captain Gates said, walking up to the trio. "Detective Beckett, trouble just seems to follow you lately."

"It would seem so, Sir." Kate grimaced.

"Just a reminder, Detective Beckett, you are to stay away from this case." To make her point, she glared at her for a moment, then glanced over at Ryan, "Now where are we Detective Ryan and where is your partner?"

Ryan stammered, lifting up his note pad and flipping through the pages as he briefed the captain on what they had found. As he was finishing up, Esposito walked up.

"Thank you Detective, keep me updated if you get anything new. Good of you to join us, Detective Esposito." She said with a sniff, glaring at him as the fragrance of puke radiated off him.

"There was an accident, sir," Espo grimaced, his lips pursed tightly together. "I am going to go back to the precinct and change clothes."

"I believe that's wise. Carry on. Now if you all will excuse me, I have a press conference to attend to." Gates said, turning and leaving the apartment.

A look of resignation passed between the team, each one of them knowing that Vulcan Simmons was more dangerous than ever because now he had nothing to lose.


	13. Chapter 13

Last First Time – Chapter 13

Running Out of Time

Summary – Sorry for the wait, life got in the way. I am going to wrap up this story this holiday weekend. Promise! Thanks to everyone who's been reading. No one looked over this chapter so any mistakes are mine. BTW – Season 5 promo…OMG, can Sept 24th come quick enough.

Disclaimer: Andrew Marlow and ABC own Castle, I own this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

In a penthouse suite, twenty stories up in the New York sky, a brass dragon lamp cast an eerie glow over an antique wooden desk. At that desk, a lone man sat gazing into space, a half-full glass of Johnny Walker staring up at him. _'Damn Michaels, damn Maddox, damn them all,' _he thought, slamming his fist down in frustration. He was losing it all; everything he had worked for was quickly slipping through his fingers. He should have known better then to get into bed with a politician. Everyone knows they can't be trusted, blackmail or not. And Montgomery, damn the man and his conscience, he was still screwing him, even from the grave. Because of him, the FBI and the NYPD now knew everything. And the cowards, who had been under his protection for years, were deserting him like flies.

"Boss?" a quiet voice called from the open doorway, "Everything's ready."

With a curt nod, he knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. Looking around the office with a frown, he cursed to himself and threw the glass across the office. The sound of it smashing against the wall echoed through the room as he strode to the door and with a menacing growl, walked out.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Ryan and Espo had been the last to leave and head back to the precinct with a promise to call if anything popped up. Rick stood silently and watched his partner pick through the remains of her possessions. Everything had been smashed or slashed viscously. The anger it took to cause this type of destruction made Castle shiver. Running his hand through his hair, he moved over to her and put his hands on her waist pulling her back into his warmth. Dropping his head on her shoulder, he nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Hey, let's leave this and head back over to the loft. I've got a guy who can get his folks in here and have this cleaned up for you."

"Castle…" Kate started then sighed and just melted back into her rock. "All right," she whispered.

"Kate, please just let me do this…wait, did you say okay?" Rick asked, turning her around to face him.

She looked up at him, attempting to smile, her lower lip quivering when the weight of the last few weeks finally dropped down on her thin shoulders. Sucking in a breath, she launched herself into Rick's arms, burying her face into his shoulder as the sobs finally exploded out.

His arms wrapped around her tightly and he whispered, "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry... I'll find a way to fix this…the boys, Gates, what did you tell that gang boss, all 30,000 members of the NYPD are on the case, even the god damn FBI, everyone is searching for him, he's not going to get away this time...we're gonna get him and make him pay, I promise…please love, stop crying…I'll get you all new stuff…I wonder if your renters insurance covers dragon damage." He stopped rambling, hearing a very un-lady like snort come from the direction of his shoulder.

Kate sniffled and pulled back enough to look up into his eyes, "No, I don't think that dragon damage is included in my renter's insurance," she said, tears still slowly gliding down her cheeks. "Rick…what if we had been here? You're not safe being anywhere near me. I can't protect you now any more than I could last summer. I sent you away then…three months, three god-awful months, and every day you were with me, in my thoughts, with your books. I missed you so much. My dad, he tried to get me to call you. But the sniper, he was still out there…still after me and I couldn't, wouldn't put you between me and another bullet."

Rick tipped her chin up and dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her red nose, "Let me ask you something."

Kate stared into his eyes, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and sniffling loudly.

"If this was the other way around and the dragon was after me…could you stand by and not do anything? If…"

She started to interrupt him but Rick stopped her, reaching up and laying two fingers gently over her lips. "Kate…if you looked up and realized that I was about to be shot, would you not do everything in your power to get between me and that bullet?" He raised an eyebrow at her and moved his hand from her lips, softly wiping off the remaining tears with his thumb. "I love you. Without you…I don't know who I am anymore."

Beckett sucked in a breath, "Rick…"

"Wait let me say this because we haven't talked about this yet, you know that I know that you lied to me but you don't know how," he closed his eyes and grimaced. "I heard you tell a suspect in the interrogation room during the bombing case that you remembered everything. I realized pretty quickly that you had been lying to me for months. I thought…I thought that it was because you were embarrassed because you didn't feel the same way. I thought you were stringing me along, using me. God knows you wouldn't be the first."

"Oh, Rick, no, I was scared. I was just so messed up and trying hard to fix myself. When you started to pull away, I was afraid that I had waited too long but Dr. Burke, that's my therapist, he said that I wasn't waiting, I was healing."

"I know that now but I didn't then. I tried to go back to what had helped me in the past. The Richard Castle I made up to get me through the loneliness of boarding school or finding out that my wife was cheating on me and had no problem abandoning me and our four year old daughter, or the endless fighting when my second wife found out that Richard Castle author was not the Rick Castle she married." He sighed and dropped his forehead onto hers, "I was scared too, sweetheart. And then when you walked away arm and arm with that English jerk, looking so hot in that black strapless gown…I went into the bathroom and threw up. It was right then and there, with my head hanging over a nasty toilet that I realized that Richard Castle, the playboy, was gone forever. That Scotland Yard wasn't the jerk, I was. You…changed me."

"I know you've changed, I have too." Kate smiled and nuzzled her nose against his, "There was a line in a movie once, can't remember the name of the movie, but the heroine said to the hero, _'I love the way you love'_. For the first time in my life, I totally understand that line." She pulled back and shrugged her shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes, lifting her hands to his cheeks, "I just…love you."

Rick let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding and grinned, "I love you too. Guess that means you're stuck with me."

"Always," She giggled and dropped a quick kiss on his lips, "Now let me see if I have any clothes left to pack and then we can go home. I'm hungry. You need to feed me."

"I'll call and order us something…hey; I've got four missed calls from Ryan."

"Me too, I'd better call him now," Kate said, quickly finding Ryan's contact info and hitting the send button. "Hey Kev, what did…"

"_What have you guys been doing? FBI just let us know that Simmons is on the move. Snitch says he's headed out to JFK, to the abandoned TWA terminal. He's got his private jet waiting for him. Thought you would want to be there when we take him down. Unofficially of course." Ryan said, excitedly._

"We're on our way."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary: Well here it is the last chapter. This has been a joy to write and I appreciate all the kind reviews, followers and favoritors (lol). The 24th will be here soon! Thank goodness, don't know how much longer I can wait. Especially with all the spoilers and promos. Oy. This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, this story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

On the way to JFK, the tension in the squad car was palpable. As the miles slowly ticked by, Rick watched his partner fidget impatiently in her seat, squeezing the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. Not able to keep quiet any longer, Rick spoke up. "Kate… it's almost over…we're gonna get him." He frowned as the muscles in Kate's shoulders visibly stiffened.

She glanced over and shrugged, "I'm having trouble believing that right now." She answered, then slammed her fist on the steering wheel and groaned, "Why does it have to be this much traffic?"

Before Rick could say anything, Ding Dong the Witch is Dead sounded loudly from Kate's cell. She looked over at Rick then put the phone up to her ear and answered. "Beckett…yes sir…ETA about five," She said, cutting off the phone with a loud sigh and dropping it onto the seat between them. "Gates says that they have started the operation and we're to meet her at the mobile command center." She lifted her hand back onto the wheel then snickered, "I wish you would stop playing with my ringtones."

Rick wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, "If the ruby slipper fits..." Both occupants of the vehicle chuckled as the tension slowly lifted.

Within four minutes they were pulling in behind Esposito's cruiser and she was sliding the shifter into park. She sucked in a deep breath and let out a sigh, before dropping her forehead onto the wheel, "Castle…" she whispered.

Rick's head whipped over to look at his partner, "Kate, I promise you, he is going to pay…now, let's go do this."

"Wait," Kate lifted her head and turned toward her partner, "Rick, would you promise me something?"

"Anything love," he answered sincerely.

"Promise me…promise me you'll stay back at the command center…I don't want you anywhere near him. He's taken so much from me already and if I lost you…I...please?"

"Kate, don't ask me that," Rick pleaded

"You said anything," she insisted, this time reaching over and taking his face in her hands, "I need you to be safe. Please…for me."

Blue eyes met green as they stared at each other across the front seat. Rick's eyes closed and his chin dropped to his chest as he nodded his agreement. "All right…but I'm gonna hate it."

"I know but then I'll be able to concentrate. Besides you can listen to the whole operation over the com and I'll be back before you know it," she said, caressing her left hand down his cheek and dropping a kiss on tip of his nose.

Rick looked up with a huff, "It's gonna be like this all the time, isn't it?"

A small grin flushed over her face, "Not every time…but do this for me today and I will see that you are handsomely rewarded later tonight." She slid her right hand around the side of his head and ran it through his hair. "Now let's grab our vests and head over to the van."

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

"Sir," Beckett called as they hurried up to the van.

"Detective…Mr. Castle, Detective Ryan informed me you were on your way." Captain Gates looked at both of them. "I'm sorry but you both are going to have to stay here at the command center. You are both too close to this and I will not have either of you getting killed on my watch."

"But Sir, I'm fine. I really need to be involved in this…please." Beckett choked out.

"I'm sorry but no. And if I find out that you leave this area without a direct order from me, you will no longer have a job. Do I make myself clear?"

Beckett frowned, "Yes, sir."

"Detective…he will not get away from us. Now go help out in the van? Mr. Castle, a word please."

A look passed between the partners, as Kate turned and headed toward the van. Rick looked at the Captain. "You wanted to talk to me, sir." He asked, quietly.

Gates nodded, "I am going to task you with the responsibility to keep her in that van."

"Yes, sir," Castle shook his head and let out a breath, "Captain…thank you."

Gates's eyebrow lifted, "Just doing my job. It's almost over, Mr. Castle and she is going to need you when it is."

"What…I…" Rick stammered backing up.

"Regardless of what you and my detectives think, I am not blind. A word of warning …don't let me see it in my precinct," Gates said menacingly.

"Yes, sir," Castle said to her back as she walked away from him. He stood for a minute, then shook his head and headed to the van.

RC KB RB KB RC KB RC KB

Rick shuffled his way into the command center and saw Kate sitting off to the side with a headset on. He worked his way towards her.

She looked up and smiled as he tucked in close to her side. Reaching down she picked up another headset and handed it to him.

"What's happening?"

"ESU has secured the perimeter. They have FBI agents on the plane and snipers on the roof of the old terminal. Ryan and Espo along with the NYPD contingent are waiting for the signal to move in."

"He hasn't showed up yet?" Rick asked, frowning.

"No…" Kate grimaced, "What if …"

"He'll be here." Rick said, reaching over and discreetly taking her hand.

Before she could respond there was a crackling over the headsets and everyone in the van came to attention.

_Ryan's voice crackled quietly, 'Two black SUV's approaching landing strip.'_

'_Roger that. Subjects in sight._ _We'll go on my call.' Lieutenant Reynolds, the ESU leader answered._

Beckett squeezed Castles hand tight as she listened for the take down to begin.

It happened fast. The command was given, _'All units move in.'_

'_Freeze…Police.'_

'_Gun!'_

'_Hands in the air and drop your weapons!'_

Gun fire popped rapidly, _'Officer down, officer down.'_

'_Behind the Escalade'_

'_Watch out!'_

'_Drop it. On the ground.'_

'_Lt Reynolds to command, scene secure. One officer with leg wound and three suspects down. Need two buses and the M.E.'_

'_Beckett?' Esposito's voice sounded over the com._

"I'm here Espo."

'_He's having a meeting with the devil right now.'_

Beckett left out her breath and looked over at Castle, a single tear slid down her left cheek Rick reached up with his thumb and brushed it off. "It's over," he whispered.

She nodded and dropped her head onto his shoulder, "It's over!"

RC KB RC KB RC KB

Several hours later found Rick and Kate at the loft snuggled up together on the sofa. Rick's arms were wrapped around her from behind, holding her back tightly against his chest, his nose tucked into her neck. "Mmm. Have I told you how great you smell?" He asked, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. He bit down gently then ran his tongue over it soothingly before releasing it with a pop. "Especially after you have chased down a suspect and are all sweaty…"

Kate laughed, sitting up and turning toward him, "that's enough you silly man. I am stinky and nasty after running and you know it. Besides, sitting in a van with headphones on does not cause you to sweat." She leaned over and dropped a tender kiss on his lips, "Thanks for having my back through this whole thing."

Rick smiled softly, "As a very smart detective once told me, that's what partners do."

She reached both hands up and clasped his cheeks, "Why me?"

"Kate?" Rick said, a look of confusion washing over his face.

"It's just…you could have anyone you wanted. I can't figure out why you would ever choose me."

He stared back at her, a look of shock on his face, "You're kidding right? I can't believe you actually want me," He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "Since you showed up at my door dripping wet and kiss ambushed me, I've been pinching myself every day. Ouch." Rick yelped as Kate pinched him in his ribs with a laugh.

"Trust me, you're not dreaming stud," Kate laughed.

Rick sobered, "No one has ever loved me like you have."

"Oh, Rick…you once told me that if I didn't believe in magic, I would never find it. You gave me magic."

Rick sucked in a breath, "I love you."

"I love you more." Kate smiled, looking totally besotted, "Thank you for not giving up on me."

He dropped his forehead onto hers and whispered, "For the record; you had me at "you have no idea".

The End


End file.
